Mr Moth
by rinringringo
Summary: Sometimes, not everyone gets a fair chance in life. Ending up in a backwater village where you can't even learn how to write, let alone fight, makes you wanna fly toward the light even if you'll die once you reach it. SI/Self/OC-Insert. T for cursing.
1. Chapter PROLOGUE

Chapter PROLOGUE:

"I like potatoes." -English

_"I like potatoes." -Japanese_

* * *

"The fear of death follows from the fear of life.

A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time."

–Mark Twain

* * *

I admit that I was never prepared to die. I was one of those shy and quiet kids who sat at the back of the class and read books all the time. I even memorized all the quotes that I thought had an especially deep meaning.

I got average grades, average parents, an average siblings and average friends. To be honest, I'm kinda glad that I actually had friends. I loved reading books, whether they were classics, nonfiction, light novels, or manga. All in all, pretty normal in comparison to the rest of the world.

But, is dying as a 17 year old normal? I mean, hundreds of thousands of teenagers die around the world, right? So is dying strange? It happens every day, doesn't it? So why aren't humans used to it by now?

Eh, who knows, really? There's only so much a human can comprehend. Calculus, physics, biology, and technology are examples of what a human can understand, given enough time. But death and its epilogue? Not so much.

My understanding of death is limited as well, despite having died. But does reincarnation count as having died?

* * *

- (^o^) (^o^) (^o^) (^o^) -

* * *

Today I wake up at 6:00 AM, like every other day. But today is a special day.

Today, I will graduate from high school, and move on to college, to the lifestyle of one who is no longer a teenager, and to the future of a writer or an artist. Oh, finally, freedom!

I lifted my arms to the ceiling, groaning slightly as I stretched. My arm smacked into the pile of Naruto volumes that was piled on my dresser, knocking the books and a translucent piece of paper that I found in a Happy Meal onto the ground. One of the books fell open to the battle between Jiraiya and Pain... Jiraiya's death really made me tear up, even if he wasn't one of my favorite characters.

I picked up the books, one by one, and stacked them back up on the dresser. The paper, which I had discovered was made of some weird type of plastic, had some sort of tiny blue writing on it. Really, really tiny writing. So tiny that I couldn't even read it even when I placed it an inch away from my face and squinted. I placed it next to the stack of books that once again towered and wobble ominously.

I entered the bathroom and stared at the mirror at myself. I had dark brown hair that was messy and fell into my brown eyes. My skin was on the paler side, with freckles and acne scars splashed here and there on my face. Overall, a pretty plain guy. I splashed water onto my face and brushed my teeth lethargically. I quickly pulled my clothes on, and hurried down the wooden stairs.

My mother greeted me with a smile lined by the many wrinkles my sister and I have caused her, and her dark brown eyes (that are my most attractive feature, if I do say so myself) that match her creamy brown hair. My sister, Natalya, on the other hand, glared at me and flipped the bird with the grace of a rampaging hippopotamus. The glare faded in seconds, and her face relaxed into the slightly-grumpy mask she typically donned.

Natalya tried to give me a smile. I appreciated her effort, but… her smile, in all honesty, was one of the most terrifying things in the world. Natalya was quite pretty with her shining black hair and amber eyes combined with her pale, freckled face, but she needed more practice with smiling. Way more. At least one hundred years more. I smiled weakly in response, and took a seat at the breakfast table, and stared down at my bacon topped with pancakes. Mmmm, eau de American. I adore it.

"Today's your graduation, isn't it?" my mother chirped happily. I managed a small nod, slightly uncomfortable with the attention she was giving me. Her good mood faltered slightly at my discomfort, and I felt a stab of guilt run through me. Who was I to make her sad, if only a little? I had no right, none.

I dug into the hearty meal quickly, and got up when I finished. "I'm, um, going on a walk… Dante said that he wanted to chat in the park." Mom waved me off with a "Don't be late for your graduation!" while Natalya simply grunted. Like a bull. "An adorable bull with chubby cheeks," I muttered quietly.

Eh, did I say that out loud? I could imagine a dark aura drift off of Natalya's body as she slowly got out of her chair.

Shit.

* * *

-~~~~~~~ me re do re me ~- interlude music -~~~

* * *

"Bye, Mom, Natalya." An angry bruise threatened to form over my eye as I left the house. I could hear Mom yelling at Natalya even from outside.

I sighed heavily as I crossed the street and stepped back onto the sidewalk. The park was just around the corner, and I slumped onto a bench next to a garbage can that was… making noise? I rose from the bench, approaching it slowly, and I peeked into the trash receptacle. Nothing. A shuffling noise came from the bush, and I turned towards the rustling hedge.

A raccoon pushed his (her?) head out, and stumbled out, wobbling dangerously. It snapped several times at the air, and jumped out of the bushes.

My hesitation and fear rose to my face, and I backed away, right into the trashcan. I fell over, a high-pitched scream breaking out of my throat, as I scrabbled to get on my feet. I got on my feet and ran away a few meters, and then I tripped in a fairly deep puddle.

The sky flipped before my eyes, and the back of my cranium smashed into a slightly submerged rock that was conveniently located where I fell. Stars exploded before my eyes, and I felt my head slide off the rock and into the puddle. I lied there, stunned, with my vision flickering to black. The last thing I saw was that damn raccoon in the corner of my eye and a butterfly landing on my hand, before everything faded to white.

You know, Oscar Wilde said that "Death must be so beautiful. To lie in the soft brown earth, with the grasses waving above one's head, and listen to silence. To have no yesterday, and no tomorrow. To forget time, to forgive life, to be at peace."

Well, Dante never showed up at the park, and I was rushed to the hospital two hours after I drowned because I was face-down in the puddle. A dark and dirty puddle was where I died. It was a bit… pathetic, to say the least.

Not peaceful.

No, not at all. I'll be a fucking vengeful spirit at this rate. Fuck you, Oscar Wilde.

* * *

I was in a pure white room in a white chair with a white chair across from a (guess what color it is, that's right, white) table. How did I appear here, you ask? It was right after everything faded to white. It's rather hard to describe, really. It was like closing your eyes to go to sleep, but opening them suddenly to find yourself completely new. Something surreal, unreal.

My eyes traveled across the room, and focused on an androgynous figure that –WHOA WHEN DID SHE, HE, SHE? GET HERE?! I squeaked in shock, but quickly smothered up the sound when her, his, her(?) translucent eyes focused on me. His stare felt like hours, days, months, years, and I felt relief when she opened her, his, mouth to speak.

"As mentioned on the flier that you were given. You have won the lottery. For a free existence. In your choice of world. Congratulations."

…

…

…

… Eh?

* * *

- beep boop beep boop rebooting -

* * *

My confusion must have shown on my face, because she repeated her earlier statement.

"W-will, will you explain what, er, this is about?" I choked out, slightly overwhelmed with what she was saying.

Once again, her eyes met mine, her cold translucent eyes meeting my frightened brown eyes. "You have been given a free space. To a world of your choice. Choose quickly. Or it shall be revoked. And given to someone else. And you will be randomly reincarnated in a world. Not of your choice. Now choose. Death's Agents do not have infinite time."

D-Death?! My brain stuttered to a halt. Agents?!

"Choose."

I realized the situation, and I frantically scrabbled around for something, anything. "N…. Naruto! I ch-choose the world of Naruto!" Shoot, why did I say that? Why didn't I say something nice and happy like, I dunno, like K-ON or Doraemon?! "W-wait, can I change my answer?"

The Death's Agent turned its head to the side, and snorted in derision. "No. You will be given. A body and environment chosen by the Executive. Your existence will alter. The substance of this world. You are the embodiment. Of the Butterfly Effect."

It turned back to me. "All necessary information has been distributed. Commencing incarnation…"

"Wait, I don't want to be sent to the world of Naruto!" I cried out desperately, as a blindingly white light engulfed me, and everything faded around me.

* * *

- ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ waaaaaah -~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

My awakening this time was slow.

I blinked a dark haze from my eyes, and blinked at the blurriness around me. Where was I? I tried to roll over, but it felt as though I was trapped in a cocoon.

I heard splashing noises, like the rushing of water. The sun shone straight into my eyes, making me wince in pain. When some of the blurriness faded, I could see the brownish green of some sort of moving ground.

Wait a minute.

A dreadful realization suddenly washed over me, and my lips began to tremble in shock.

I was wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, because I was a baby.

I am in a basket that is floating on the river.

ON THE RIVER, WHERE A BASKET CAN EASILY OVERTURN, AND MAKE ME DROWN.

AGAIN.

I lost my cool (not like I had one in the first place) completely, and began bawling and screaming my head off.

In the midst of my tantrum, I heard the voices of several people who sounded like they got closer and closer. And then... I was being fished back to shore? My cries slowly faded to sniffles as I tried to see who had saved me from dying again. But, everything was just a blur. All I could hear was gibberish.

_"It's a baby! Floating on the river!" _

_"What was it doing there?"  
_

_"Abandoned by his parents, no doubt. Poor thing..."  
_

_"Well, if that's the case, then we can take the infant in, hey?" _

My eyelids drooped slowly as the people scooped me from the basket, and a woman cradled me in her arms. It seemed that crying had me more tired than I thought... It was kind of embarrassing, really being held like this. It made me feel so... exposed.

My eyes shut completely, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Beep, hello, this is rinringringo. My name is Rin. _

_This is my first fanfiction. Haha, it's a bit frightening posting something online for others to judge. Very scary. _

_I will try to make Mr. Main Character someone OP. _

_Edit: Whoops, it's I'll try NOT to make Mr. Main Character someone OP. Haha._

_Words: 1953_

_Status: Unbeta-ed._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sh*t.

* * *

'Oh look, a potato.' -Thinking

"I like potatoes." - English

_"Mmmm, I love potatoes." - Japanese._

* * *

_"That's what people do who love you. They put their arms around you and love you when you're not so lovable." _

_― Deb Caletti_

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! Warning, lot's of sh*t up ahead! Not sh*t as in, "sh*t's gonna go down", but as in the word sh*t. And uncensored sh*t too. Just in case you don't like the word sh*t... I love the word sh*t...**

* * *

I woke up to the view of a blurry yellowish-brown ceiling that was the color of hay.

Well, it was straw, but does that really matter? I was in a dirty hut in a pile of goat wool that, despite being extremely comfy and super soft, smells like shit. Luckily, I was lying on the blanket that I was wrapped in earlier. With my thoughts more coherent now that I'm not in a potentially fatal situation, I noticed that it was a large blanket that was smooth, like the finest silk. It was a beautiful crimson fringed with small amber patterns. A direct contrast with the house.

How did I know that it was goat wool?

No shit, it smelled like wet goat and goat shit. Everything here smelled like shit. Or maybe I was just really grumpy lying in this pile of goat-shit smelling wool.

As I ruminated over the smell of shit that permeated the air, a blurry giant reddish-brown pancake moved into my vision. I opened my mouth to scream, until I realized that no, it wasn't a mutant pancake, and yes, it was the face of strange man. Some of the blurriness cleared from my eyes as a slight twinge flashed suddenly into my head, and I could see the face before me.

It, a man, had skin tanned red from a truly blistering sun. The man had a square face lined with thick, wiry, and black hair that was flecked with salt and pepper hairs, and his lips were pink and chapped. His almond-shaped eyes were a pure brown with no pupils (really weird, but this is Naruto-verse we're talking about...) and he had his black salt-and-pepper hair pulled back in a ponytail. Stress wrinkles lined his face, but I could see wrinkles of happiness smiling on the corners of his mouth and eyes. He wore a brown, sack-like outfit.

Overall... he looked like one of those poor peasant farmers that you read about in the books.

His mouth split into a wide smile that revealed surprisingly white teeth with a lower incisor missing.

_"Kofuku (1)! Kofuku! The baby you found's awake!"_ He shouted over his shoulder. I flinched at his loud and booming voice, and noted that what he said was... was...

Gibberish. Absolute gibberish.

How was I supposed to survived when I didn't even know the language?! My lip began to trembled, and I struggled to keep myself from crying. Curse my fragile infant emotions! It's so embarrassing crying in front of others, especially someone you don't know! By the way, my efforts failed. I began bawling loudly, expressing my displeasure at the sound of the man's noisiness and my embarrassment with long shrieking high C's. (In case you don't know your music notes, a high C is a very high note.)

A woman with frizzy dark brown hair tied back in a bun entered the doorway of the hut (it has no door, by the way), blocking off the sunlight that came through. She walked forward, transforming from a dark silhouette to a slightly chubby woman with an oval face and a wide smile that seemed to ooze excitement. Her skin, like the man, was tanned with a slight reddish burn to it. Her light, honey-brown eyes widened when she saw me crying, and she rushed over immediately. She, like the man, wore a brown cloth outfit that looked more like a proper kimono than a potato sack.

_"Tomi(2)! How could you make him cry?! I told you to go out and get me, not to shout for me!"_ She appeared to scold the man, who smiled sheepishly and scratched his beard.

_"Aww, Kofuku, I just wanted to stay with him. It would be, er, quite, um, irresponsible of me if I were to leave the child, y'know? Ahahahaha!"_

The woman (whose name was Kofuku? The man repeated it several times already.) huffed out of her pert nose, and picked me up. She began me back and forth, smiling happily as she shushed my shrill wails.

Somehow, it calmed me down. It was rather surprising really, how relaxing she was. A striking contrast with her husband(?). My cries faded to small blubbers, and from small blubbers to silence.

_"He's so cute and small... Do you... really think we can keep him, Tomi?"_ The woman's face had scrunched up slightly, and her eyes seemed strangely bright.

_"Well, it doesn't seem like he has anywhere else to go but here."_ The man kissed the woman on the cheek, and stared down at me, seemingly lost in thought.

I felt something wet fall on my face, and I turned from looking at the man to look above me, where I saw the woman. Her eyes were closed, and tears dripped steadily down her cheeks to fall on my face. She smiled down at me, whispering gibberish at me.

When people cry in dramas and manga, there is an extremely high probability their tears look maudlin, beautiful, and silent.

That lady's tears were not any of those. Not in the slightest.

Her eyes had become slightly red and puffy, and her forehead scrunched up to form several heavy wrinkles. Her nose was dripping slightly (and on me too!), and she kept choking out a single word of gibberish.

_"Chou(3), chou. Your name is Chou. I'm sure you'll grow up to be as beautiful as a butterfly."_

_"Kofuku... That's a girl's name though! And I'm sure a guy wouldn't want to be girly... We have a son, not a daughter, so he'll grow up to manly, just like his new daddy!"_ The man seemed exasperated as he spoke to the woman. She scowled angrily.

_"Shut up! Stop ruining the moment I'm having with my new child!"_

_"Ahahaha, sorry. I'll just leave you to your 'moment'."_

_"Are you mocking me?!"_

_"N-no! Of course not!"_

_"I thought so..."_

After that brief conversation with her husband (or so I assume), the woman turned her face back to me, wiping her eyes with the arm that wasn't carrying me.

_"Chou, you must be hungry. Who knows how long you've been on that river, right? I'll go get you some food!"_ The woman left the hut, and the man stretched, and walked out as well. But before he left, he turned his head over his shoulder.

_"I guess your name's Chou now, eh? Ah, hopefully you'll turn out more manly than your name! Your new daddy's going out to work in the fields! Someone's gotta put the food on the table, even if it's just a little bit! I bet there'll be a good crop this year! And I'm not being irresponsible by leaving you alone because your new mommy Kofuku is going to come back with some yummy food!"_ He gave a huge grin that showed off that missing incisor, and tromped away.

I was all alone now. It was kind of scary. I was, after all, only a mere babe that couldn't even walk.

But this couple seemed nice. Perhaps I was near Konohagakure! All the other places seemed rather tough and gritty. Not to say that Konoha wasn't tough and gritty. It just didn't seem as tough and gritty as the other villages from first glance. Ha ha.

Should I change the story line? That... thing said my very existence would cause changes. That means that it's okay to cause the story line to diverge from canon, right?

_"Chou~ I brought you some milk!" _The woman -Kofuku- walked in, holding a bowl and a cloth. White, creamy liquid sloshed in the bowl, and the woman kneeled down next to me. She held the bowl to my lips, as if telling me to drink.

How the hell am I supposed to drink like that.

I tried to lean into the bowl to get some milk (that smelled strangely like goat, hm), but I failed miserably. It splashed onto my cheek, and not in my mouth. The woman quickly dabbed at my cheeks with the clean (thankfully) cloth that she had brought with her.

_"Hmm, perhaps babies don't just drink milk from a bowl? Haha, silly me! They should drink milk just like baby animals do!"_ Kofuku dipped the cloth into the milk, and held it to my lips.

Ah, what am I, a kitten? Whatever, I'm hungry.

I latched onto the cloth, and began sucking the milk out of it.

HRGHGHGHGHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

GOAT.

I instantly gagged at the unfamiliar, rich and revolting flavor.

_"Eh, you don't want it? It's all you're going to get! Come now, it's fresh from the nanny goat! I know you're hungry!"_ Kofuku re-dipped the cloth in the shit milk, and held it to my mouth.

Sweet Lord above (if you exist in Naruto-verse), or Shinigami, or Jashin, or whatever. Have mercy on me.

My stomach growled pitifully, and I felt tears come to my eyes.

You have to carry on...

I resignedly began sucking on the cloth. Oh, the shame. I want to grow up soon...

Wait, at least it isn't breast-feeding.

Thank goodness.

* * *

Translation Notes:

(1) _Kofuku_ 幸福 - Happiness

(2) _Tomi_ 富 - Fortune

(3) _Chou_ 蝶 - Butterfly

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hey readers, if you're reading this. You might not be, but you won't see this if you aren't, so..._

_Anyways. I'd like to address two very important people that I am emotionally indebted to. _

_Guest and Anonymous, 'tis you who gave me strength to type this chapter when I'm hiding in the closet to avoid vengeful parents who want me to study for five hours straight and play piano till I break. Two reviewers were two more than I expected. _

_You guys rock. But not like the rock that broke Mr. MC's head open and spilled his brains out. Tehe~_

_Many thanks to thee, Rin here, signing off._

_Word Count: 1673 words_

_Status: Unbeta-ed_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Few Years

* * *

_"Mmmm, doughnuts." - English_

"I like doughnuts." - Japanese

'Raspberry-filled doughnuts are the best!' -Thinking

* * *

"If one's different, one's bound to be lonely."

― Aldous Huxley_  
_

* * *

**Four Months**

* * *

I lied on my silky blanket in the stinky goat wool and stared at the ceiling as Kofuku cleaned the house. It's technically not even a proper house, and dirt always manages to get on the wooden planks and walls. You'd think that they'd they'd make the roof out of wooden planks too, instead of straw and mud. Maybe that's the reason why there's always dirt everywhere. BECAUSE THE ROOF WAS MADE OF DRIED MUD.

All in all, it's official.

Life sucks.

Why, you ask? Why do I not appreciate the _gift _that was so graciously bestowed upon me by that thrice damned Agent of Death?

It's because I still haven't gotten used to the smell of goats and manure even after four months of being stuck here, it's really hot, and all I have to eat/drink is stinkin' goat milk. Well, I'm getting used to it at least. Doesn't mean I like it.

The new people in my life aren't that bad in comparison.

The woman, Kofuku, and the man, Tomi, I've learned, are both farmers. They're my new adoptive family, but I can't help but feel uncomfortable calling them Mommy and Daddy, like I think they try and tell me to.

We lived in the Land of Sound, or as Tomi said, "The proud Land of Rice Paddies, at least before that weird snake man whose name I can't remember conquered us." That "weird snake man" was probably Orochimaru, and the fact that Oto is probably somewhere around here does not make me happy in the least. But, Orochimaru probably wouldn't take interest in a backwater farming village like this, so I could take comfort in that.

Our tiny hut is surprisingly, one of the larger huts in our nameless village. Everybody there works in the rice paddies, and the village has small vegetable gardens and the rare farm animal. We have a nanny goat named Yagi. When Kofuku took me sightseeing around the village, I learned that every goat was named Yagi, or more simply, that the Japanese (or at least I think it's Japanese) for goat is well, yagi.

Creative, eh.

The inhabitants of the village all seem happy and peaceful, and sometimes Kofuku passes me off to one of the other females in the village, when she goes out to work in the paddies or to weed the vegetable garden. The women teach me how to speak by pointing to an object and repeating its name over and over again.

Once, I repeated the words of a teenager with curly black hair. It was a bit distorted with baby lisp, but she stared at me with so much shock and surprise that I thought she was going to drop me. Then her face transformed into one with hidden discomposure, and she smiled shakily at me.

In that moment, I felt slight fear at my circumstances. At what age did a baby start developing? Did I start talking too early? I stopped trying to speak the language, and I focused on being able to understand it instead.

Now, at least, I could understand some of their gibberish. (They called me 'strange' and 'foreign'.) Not all of it, but that would soon change. I knew what the sky was called, and I knew the names of the people around me. I also knew that I was expected to call Kofuku and Tomi Mommy and Daddy.

If I called them that, would I replace my old family with them? I mean, only my parents, not Natalya. Natalya is someone who is hard to replace... Though if I improvised, Yagi could be my new sister.

Yeah, no. Never.

I would, never replace my family. Especially not Natalya. Not like there was anyone here that I could replace her with anyways. My old mom will be Mom, my old dad will be Dad, and so my new mom will be Mother, and my old dad Father. A bit overly-polite, but it would do.

I rolled over as Kofuku, well, Mother now, bustled over, presumably to rock me to sleep.

Not that it's going to work. I mean, that'd be really embarrassing.

* * *

**Eight Months**

* * *

'I only fell asleep because I was tired, not because Mother, rocked me!' I thought to myself blearily as I woke up in my tiny bed. It has been another four months, and Tomi made me a bed after he found some wood (Turns out, the reason they don't have wooden roofs is because there's not much trees around. Mostly rice paddies.) and made it in a box, filled it with goat wool, and placed my blanket over it.

I've began talking more in these eight months. Mother loved to talk to me, while Father liked to tickle me.

Bastard.

I rolled over in my bed, and slowly, slowly pushed myself up with my noodle-y baby arms. Oh yeah, I can sit up now! And crawl too! No more lying helplessly for me! It's crawling helplessly now!

I can't wait until I can walk.

Just when I was about to go back to sleep, I was scooped up by Mother.

"Chou, today we're going to see the rice paddies!" She exclaimed happily as she set me on the floor. She quickly pulled off the cotton gown that I slept in, and pulled the smock I wore outside over my head. I grunted quietly as she picked me up and swung me around in a circle.

My head nearly brushed the ceiling, and I choked back a scream at the suddenness of her movement. Mother didn't seem to notice, and held me snug in her arms again.

Near death experience 2?

"Aren't you excited to see the rice paddies? I don't think you've seen them before, but you'll be seeing them a lot when you're all grown up, Chou!" Mother talked incessantly for the entire walk to the fields. I began tuning her out, choosing to try and recall all the details of my past life.

"And we're here!"

A wide expanse of shelves covered the land as far as I could see. The mere expanse of them was amazing, especially seeing them in real life.

How did they work all that land? It seemed simply impossible to be able to plant, plow, and harvest everything.

Mother brought me closer to the paddies to have a closer look, and it was then that I realized that there was water. A lot of it.

Enough for a baby to drown in if one tripped in it.

"Don't you think it's cool, Chou?" Mother brought me to the edge of the field, set me down on all fours, and pointed out the tiny figures of farmers that knelt in the shallow water, working. "Daddy's working out with the farmers, too. When you grow up, you'll also be working here!"

I didn't respond to her, choosing to lean over to look down at the water that was dotted with small stalks of rice that poked out of the earth. There was a pool of water in front of me that didn't have any, and I could see my reflection as clear as day.

(Cue Mulan music.)

Who the hell was staring back at me?! I flinched at the sight of my bright orange hair that spiked upwards and to the sides, while some messy strands fell over my forehead. My eyes were a deep blue. Nobody back home would be able to recognize me if I looked like this...

I raised my hand to touch my face, watching as the baby in the water raised to touch his face as well. A sudden gust of wind blew, pushing me forward slightly.

I wobbled, and pitched forward into the water.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mother jumped in fright as I dropped into the rice paddies, and quickly plucked me from the water. I gasped as water slid down my face, and abruptly began to cry. I tried to hold back my sobs, but that only ended up choking me slightly.

Near death experience number 3...

"Well, looks like we're heading back..." Mother sighed, and placed a hand to her forehead. She began the trek back to the house.

* * *

**One year.**

* * *

I have spent one year here in the Naruto-verse.

AND IT IS ONLY TODAY THAT I REMEMBERED THAT EVERYBODY HAS CHAKRA.

AM I STUPID OR WHAT.

SOMEONE TELL ME, ANYONE.

Mother seemed surprised when I began wailing out of nowhere.

* * *

**Two years.**

* * *

I sighed heavily as I rested my back against the wall of the house. Now that I knew how to walk (I've been walking for three months by now), you'd think that I would go more outside.

Sad to say that wasn't the case. I kept inside, just like in my old life.

I didn't like to go outside because the villagers didn't really feel comfortable around me. They never said anything to my face, but I could feel it from them. Like how I could feel Natalya's anger when something pissed her off. It's a skill that you develop when you're walking on eggshells around highly volatile people.

I spent my time indoors trying to find my chakra, the energy that fueled every living thing.

Do I just... search for something warm and pulsing? Would chakra feel like a pulsing fire?

I sat there, trying to meditate, and tried to find the fire inside of me.

...

...

...

Nope, nothing.

I rolled over, sighing, as my 1,245th try to find my chakra failed to work.

Not that I expected anything else, y'know? It wasn't like some of those fanfictions in which the character would find it easily, or semi-easily. Or like those fanfiction in which one was really sensitive chakra because there was none on Earth.

For me, there was no sensitivity at all. I could not sense the locations of people in the vicinity, and I didn't feel pain from a developing chakra system.

'Cause, you know, you can't be alive here without chakra. So I presume that when the fetus develops in the mother's womb, then a chakra system develops there as well. No developing chakra system while you're growing up. Maybe the chakra system would grow as you grow, and the tenketsu would develop more if you train as a ninja, but it's there all the time.

I'm 100% sure even animals have them.

I groan miserably, wishing that I had a book here to read. Something adventurous and exciting, like the Sea of Trolls or the Eye of Minds. If there were any books around here, then I'd have to learn how to read and write the language first.

A new goal affixed in my mind, I got up from the floor and left the hut.

I stepped down the wooden steps to the dirt ground, and swiveled my head around looking for her. I spotted her over at the veggie patch, and I wobbled slowly over to her.

She didn't notice my approach until I tugged on her kimono.

"Eh, Chou? What is it? Mommy's working, you see?" She scolded me kindheartedly.

I swallowed. Talking to people was so hard. My inner monologue is typically rude, but I could never do it to people's faces.

"Uh, um... Will you... will you teach me, um, how to read and write?" I stared up at her, trying to put on my best puppy-dog eyes.

"Read and write?" Her eyes widened in shock, and she threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"Silly, silly Chou! We're just peasants, we don't know how to read! Perhaps some of the more well-to-do farmers might know how to read, but we're on the poorer side, see?" I flinched slightly at her response. Her laughter hurt. Mother noticed my discomfort, and stopped laughing. Her face died down into a wry smile.

" I'm really sorry, but none of us in our village know how to read or write. The old elder used to, but he died before we found you. Why don't you help me pull some weeds? I'm sure it'll be better exercise than sitting inside all day."

Well, the physical part of chakra did need you to be fit. I grunted quietly in response, and tried to pull weeds next to her.

Mother smiled at me, and began pulling weeds with more vigor.

* * *

**Four Years.**

* * *

Today is the day I died, got punted in the Naruto-verse, and was adopted by a nice couple. I still haven't discovered how to use chakra, and I don't know how to read or write in Japanese. I probably smell bad.

Last year, to comfort myself, I found myself a long and skinny stick and pulled all the parts that stuck out off of it, and used the kitchen knife to shape it into something resembling a long pencil. After shaping it, I hardened it using the village fire, using the method primitive humans used to create weapons. It took time to actually form the spear, and that was only an abridged version of my efforts...

* * *

Mini-flashback:

I held the wooden stick over the fire, turning it slowly.

C'mon...

I watched it carefully, waiting for the right moment to take it off. A long lick of flame suddenly burst up as the wind began blowing harder, and set my stick on fire. Throwing it to my left, where a pile of burnt sticks laid. Another pile of unburnt sticks laid on my right.

I grabbed another stick, and held it over the fire once more, grumbling in my throat. Why couldn't I have been satisfied with a normal stick? Noooooo, I just had to go and want a tough, fire-hardened stick that would be strong and cooooool.

The villagers walking around gave me funny looks as I cursed loudly when the stick caught on fire again.

* * *

I broke out of my meandering path down the memory-lane.

It looked more like a staff or a spear, but I could use it to draw in the dirt and write the English that was slowly peeling off of my brain.

I would speak English to myself, making the villagers give me even weirder looks behind me back. (They think I don't notice, but I DO. Bastards.) The other children probably thought I was crazy, talking to myself.

Pfft. I didn't want to play with them anyways. I didn't need company from others. I got enough from Mother and Father, even if they were out in the fields working all the time.

'I'm not lonely.' I told myself. 'I'm definitely not. One day, I'll leave this place behind.'

The adults had more pressing things to worry about than to contemplate me, anyways. When I eavesdropped on their conversations, I heard one (a short and strong man with a black beard) fret about how he thought he saw one of 'them damn Oto shinobi' while he was answering Mother Nature's call one night. The other adults told him not to worry, and that they would take more precaution if he saw more shinobi.

They never talked about it after that, so I assumed that the man (or anyone, for that matter) never saw anymore Oto shinobi. I expected that, in a way. The time the man saw him was probably only pure luck. The Oto shinobi would make sure that nobody saw him or her again. And if somebody did, the shinobi would probably silence that person.

I still didn't know what part of the story line I was in. After Orochimaru left the Akatsuki, I know that. Everything else is just unknown to me.

I dragged my wonderful stick through the dirt, drawing pictures of all the key characters of Naruto.

I... wasn't the best drawer. My baby hands didn't make things much better.

Oh god, Naruto looked like he was having an aneurysm. And Sasuke looked like he was on drugs.

I don't even want to talk about how badly I drew Sakura.

Scraping my foot against the drawings to erase them, I slowly got to my feet. Walking had become a lot easier, and I took the time to run around every day. Important people in Naruto were almost always ninja. Unimportant people were usually civilians.

Teuchi is one example of an important civilian. He provides sustenance for Naruto in the form of ramen. Ramen sounded absolutely delicious after having a diet of goat milk, mashed rice, and wilted vegetables.

I scraped my stick through the dirt as I began my daily walk around the village, trying to make pretty spirals and patterns as I walked. While I concentrated on making a particularly complicated design (A squiggly line that wants to become a circle! Too bad you'll become an oval instead!), I smashed into the legs of a giant.

He wasn't a giant, but he was certainly taller than everyone in the village, including the men.

I stared up at the looming silhouette, my eyes widening as I took note of the white hair and the red lines trailing down from his eyes. A horned metal forehead protector glinted in the sun, and a foreign Japanese character was stamped on it.

Holy shit.

It's Jiraiya.

What the hell's he doing here?! This is a backwater village in the Land of Rice Paddies no one cares about!

"Eh... Jiraiya?" A small whisper made itself unwilling out of my throat.

The motherfucking Sannin stared down at me, cocking an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well well well, just how do you know my name, eh, kid?"

"I, I... Um, I..." I felt myself wilting into shyness, and I began to stammer.

A smirk grew on his face, and a glint came into Jiraiya's eyes.

"Could it be... that the fame of the great Toad Sage Jiraiya has spread even to small villages like this?!" He twirled around on his wooden geta, and posed dramatically.

I felt my face slacken into a blank stare as I stared at him.

"Erm, yeeeeees?" I mumbled, still in shock from the appearance of this guy, of all people.

Jiraiya burst out into raucous laughter, throwing his head back and placing his hands on his hips. "Well, kid, you live around here? I've got some questions to ask you about the happenings around here."

I pulled my eyebrows together. "Y-yes, I live around here?" Shouldn't that have been obvious, idiot? "And, um, go ahead and ask..."

"Have anything weird been happening around here lately? Any weird sightings, any of the like?"

My mind flashed back to the conversation about the shinobi. But, it didn't seem like that would be weird, seeing how this was the Land of Sound now. Might as well tell him anyways.

"Uh, yeah... We... usually don't see shinobi around here, and, and somebody saw an Oto shinobi at night a few day ago."

Jiraiya's eyebrows furrowed slightly, but he smiled and patted me on the head. "Thanks kid! I owe you one. Oh, you wouldn't know if there was an inn somewhere around here, would you?"

"An inn...? Mrs. K-Kogu(1) l-lets people stay in her house sometimes, s-seeing how her house is the biggest... But, um, we don't have an inn..." My face flushed slightly from all the words I was tripping on. So Jiraiya was going to be staying for a while? For what reason?

Another thought passed through my head. 'I can ask him to teach me how to read and write!'

"Could you take me to Mrs. Kogu's house, please?"

I nodded, and began walking in the direction of Mrs. Kogu's house. It was closer to the center of the village, and it was near my house.

We stopped in front of a house that was -gasp!- two stories high.

"Mrs. Kogu p-probably isn't home right now. She likes g-going on walks around the rice paddies."

"That's fine. I'll just wait for her here." He plopped down on the steps of Mrs. Kogu's house, and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Uh... okay." I turned to leave. Should I ask him now?

I turned back to him. Jiraiya opened an eye, and stared at me. "Hm? Need anything?"

I took a deep breath, steeling my nerves.

You can do it, Chou.

"W-wi-w-w-w..." GET IT OUT, STUPID NERVOUSNESS.

"W-would you like for me to show you around the village!?"

Jiraiya could've sweat-dropped in that moment. "Uh, sure?"

Someone, shoot me, please.

* * *

_Translation Notes: _

_(1) Kogu _厚遇 - Hospitality

* * *

_Author's Notes: _

_Jiraiya's finally here! _

_His motives for coming to the nameless village in the Land of Sound will probably be stated in the next chapter. It's not like he's there just because he's there. Everyone's somewhere for some reason. _

_I mean, you're at home because you're not outside. You can bullshit plenty of reasons for things that usually don't have reasons. _

_Kotoma - Thanks for being intrigued! And thanks for liking my profile picture too! (uUu)_

_Thanks for reading all the way to the end._

_-Rin_

* * *

_Words: 3427_

_Status: Unbeta-ed, unproofreaded. _


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Actio

* * *

"I also feel pretty!" - Japanese

'I'm the prettiest of them all!' - Thinking

_No English in this chapter!- Flashback time._

* * *

_"Everything tells me that I am about to make a wrong decision, but making mistakes is just part of life. What does the world want of me? Does it want me to take no risks, to go back to where I came from because I didn't have the courage to say "yes" to life?"  
― Paulo Coelho_

* * *

**POV - Chou**

"That's Mr. Nori's house. He, um, likes chasing the kids while swinging his hoe around whenever they pass by."

"Hmm, that's quite interesting. Did he ever catch any?"

"Yeah... But, he lets them go after he hangs them from his, uh, hanging tree,"

"Kid, I don't think that constitutes letting someone go..."

Jiraiya and I walked down the dusty dirt road, or well, I jogged to keep up with Jiraiya's long-ass legs. A drop of sweat slid its way down my cheek, and my breath came in short gasps.

"And, that's, huff, my house, gasp. My mother and father, live there, with me."

The corner of Jiraiya's mouth twitched in amusement. "Y'know, if you were tired you could have just said so. Since we're already at your house, why don't you take a break?"

I nodded breathlessly in agreement, and plopped down on the wooden steps of my house. I laid down on the hot wood and dragged myself into the house. Curse this weak, child body of mine!

"Wheeze... Um, you can come in, if you want." I choked out as I basked in the cool (-ish) inside air. He nodded in response, and stepped into the house.

Shit, he wasn't even sweating. I felt even weaker with that observation.

I wiped some sweat from my brow, and sat up. Should I offer him something to drink? There was nothing here but goat milk and water. It was... probably best that I didn't offer him anything. There should be some sake, but Mother and Father never told me where it was kept. A bit smart of them, because I was 100% sure that I would've tried to drink myself to death as a baby.

Shit, I gotta make small talk somehow. My eyes glanced over to where Jiraiya leaned against the wall, seemingly looking around the house.

"So..." I started carefully. "Why are you here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

I flushed slightly, and reiterated. "I mean, uh, you're one of the three great Sannin, and um, this is just a backwater farming village, so I was just, wondering."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Ah, the reason I'm here... Well, that's just a great Sannin secret! No need for little kids like you to worry about complicated shinobi business!" He paused, and tilted his head slightly. "And I never asked you your name."

My face turned a darker shade of red. I hadn't even realized that I didn't introduce myself! "Uh, my name's Chou. Nomin(1) Chou."

A snort slipped out of Jiraiya's mouth. "You've got a girl's name? Butterfly?"

I spluttered. "It's not girly! And my mother named me that! It-it's not my fault I'm named Butterfly! I'm the manliest shit!" I slapped my hands over my mouth, my face becoming the color of lava after that embarrassing outburst.

"Alright, alright. You're pretty darn manly, eh? But... you sure you aren't actually a girl?" A humorous smirk spread slowly across Jiraiya's face.

"I-I-I... I'm sure! I have one of those... one of those... things, that only boys have!" My face scrunched up slightly in mortification, 'cause I, er, don't know the name for the thing that shall remain unmentioned because I don't know if saying the word might make me have to raise the rating to M.

And I just broke the fourth wall! Who the fuck cares?

Nobody.

Uh, yeah. I digress. Back to the story.

Jiraiya threw his head back and laughed boisterously. "Gyahahaha, I jest! I'm pretty sure your parents wouldn't make a mistake on determining your gender." He ruffled my hair kindly, and got up to stretch his arms. "Hnnnrgh, why don't we go check if Mrs. Kogu is home yet? It's almost near sunset, and it'll be dark soon."

I followed him outside, stabbing my stick into the dirt next to me. Jiraiya strolled slowly next to me, giving me time to catch up to him without exhausting myself.

"Hey kid, why do you carry that stick around? I've noticed that you've had it this entire time." He suddenly asked while we were walking.

"E-eh? Uh, why are you calling me kid? I, er, thought you knew my name?"

"Well, answer my question first and maybe I'll answer yours."

"Ugh... Well... I like drawing pictures with my stick."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Pictures?"

I nodded. "Y-yeah, pictures. Do you, uh, wanna see?" I waved my stick around in the air.

"Sure, why not?"

I nodded again, and dragged the sharper point of my stick through the dirt. What should I draw? I thought for a few seconds, and decided to draw Kofuku and Tomi. My stick scribbled quickly in the dirt, illustrating the two out neatly. They were heavily simplified, but my only medium was a stick and a bunch of dirt.

Jiraiya looked over the drawings, rubbing his chin with his hand. "You've got a nice and steady hand. It's not bad at all."

I smiled a small grin, and Jiraiya and I stopped in front of Mrs. Kogu's house. A small light trickled from between the curtains, signifying that she was at home.

"Guess this is where we part, kid. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be in town for a couple of days." Jiraiya turned to knock on Mrs. Kogu's door.

"W-wait! You, uh, didn't answer my... question. Of why you, um, keep calling me 'kid.'" The question burst out of me without warning. Jiraiya paused before knocking, turning to look at me.

"Hm, I'll tell you another time. You should go off to home, shouldn't you? It's not safe to be out and about at night." I looked down at the ground, biting my lip. This was my chance to finally ask him! To ask him about teaching me! I wetted my dry mouth with my tongue, and slowly opened my mouth.

"T-then..."

"Teach me writing... Please? You're from Konoha, right?" I stared up at Jiraiya, determination in my eyes.

* * *

**Extra: Third Person POV - Jiraiya (Time: A few days before he met Chou)**

* * *

"Shit, he's, like, catching up!"

"We should stand and fight him instead of running like pussies, hey!"

"No, we have to get the information to Lord Orochimaru. He will surely reward us greatly for intercepting this secret intel from that spy."

"This reward, like, won't matter if that damn sage catches us! Why'd you have to , like, go and steal it in the first place?!"

Three figures sprinted through the brush of the Land of Sound, panting from exertion and stress. They were dressed similarly in camouflage pants and dark shirt, each with a mask covering his or her face. A shiny Sound forehead protector glinted on each shinobi's forehead.

The apparent leader of the trio motioned subtly to the rest of the shinobi, and they paused, glancing around the brush-land. There was no sign of their pursuer that had, only a few minutes ago, been close on their tail.

A brief moment of silent passed that lasted for what felt like minutes.

One second...

Two...

Three...

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! _A loud explosion erupted in front of them, throwing dust and rocks up into the air. The Sound shinobi shielded their eyes while a toad's silhouette emerged from the explosion.

"Well now, you didn't think you would be escape from me, did you?" A dark figure appeared on top of the toad, and the Sound ninjas readied themselves for battle.

"After all, I'm the Great Jiraiya, the Toad Hermit of Mount Myoboku!" Jiraiya posed flamboyantly on top of the toad, who had posed with him, and paused when he realized that the Sound ninja had escaped during his introduction.

"Sakana!(2) Hold him off!" The leader shouted as Jiraiya once again began his chase.

"Like, roger that, captain!" The man with bright blue hair skidded to a stop and turned, pulling a scroll that unfurled and twisted through the air out of a side-pouch. He quickly bit his finger and ran a thin line of blood across the entire scroll, smirking despite his obvious nervousness.

'A summon? No, he's unsealing something!' Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. 'These guys aren't Orochimaru's average henchmen!'

"Take this!" A giant torrent of water came gushing from the scroll at Jiraiya, engulfing the brush-lands. Sakana's hands quickly flashed through a series of hand signs.

"Suiton: Tako no Kyuban Odori!(3)!" The water seemingly came to life in the form of tentacles, and began lashing out at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya quickly dodged the tentacles, and jumped off the toad's head. He landed on one of the water tendrils, and paused as it began sucking at his feet.

"Ho? So they're sticky, aren't they?"

Sakana smirked. "That's right! Now you're stuck!" Another Sound ninja landed next to Sakana. "Huh, looks like the legendary Toad Sannin isn't that great after all, eh? I'll finish him off! Sakana, you catch up with the rest of them!"

"Ahaha, like, shut up, damn broad! Don't, like, tell me what to do! You weren't the one to, like, trap him, Kotaku!(4) I-It's not like I'm going because I'm almost out of chakra or something!" Sakana scowled, but pushed off to join the rest of the Sound ninja.

Kotaku stared at Jiraiya with a cocky sneer displayed in her eyes. "Don't worry, old man. I'll make your death quick and easy. Raiton: Jibashi!(5)" She roughly slashed the water with one hand, and grinned when the lightning illuminated the water. Electricity quickly ran up the arms of water and flew through the air, racing towards Jiraiya.

"End of the line, geezer!" She shouted triumphantly as Jiraiya's figure was hidden by the crackling steam, and the smell of ozone diffused through the air. Kotaku turned to leave, smiling haughtily. Her hips swayed from side to side, and she stretched lazily.

"Heh, Orochimaru-sama will surely reward me for killing that old grandpa... he wasn't so tough. Looks like the Toad Sannin was just all talk..."

"Don't call me grandpa!" Jiraiya burst out of the steam and jabbed her in the stomach hard enough to send her flying. He grabbed her by the neck, and slammed her into the ground roughly.

"Alright, Kotaku, if that's your name. Who in your team has the intel? You know what happens if you don't tell me." Kotaku glared at him, and spat in his face.

"Like hell I'm tellin' you! I'm not gonna betray my team!" Jiraiya's eyebrows creased together as he studied her unwavering expression, and he chopped her lightly on the neck. He quickly wiped the spit from his face.

After wiping his hand on his clothes, Jiraiya quickly rifled through Kotaku's stuff, and heaved a sigh. "Well, looks like there's one for the T&I back at Konoha." Jiraiya bit his thumb and summoned a small gourd toad.

The toad raised an arm in greeting. "Yo, Jiraiya! See any nice lily pads lately? Heard they're nice and tasty around here..."

"Yo, Magama! And I'm busy right now with important Jiraiya-related stuff right now, don't ask me silly questions!"

"Aww... okay. Whaddya need?"

"Store her away, will you? And bring her back to Konoha. Also, I might call on you again later. Thanks!" The toad nodded its head, saluted, and swallowed Kotaku.

The gourd toad left with a poof of smoke.

Jiraiya stretched his legs, and groaned. "I should catch up to those other Sound ninjas quickly!"

* * *

The now-duo of shinobi rushed through the brushlands, silent in anticipation. The one identified as Sakana bit his lie nervously, ruminating about the fact that Kotaku would definitely lose to the Sannin. So what if he, like, left because he knew that he would be defeated, and so what if he felt happy that Kotaku would hold off the Sannin in his place?

No point in being, like, hung up over it now, really. That was the life of a shinobi, after all.

A white blur suddenly appeared in front of Sakana, knocking him backwards with a single blow to the chest.

Sakana coughed up blood at the sudden blow, and whipped his head around to the last Sound-ninja screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAH, HE'S LIKE, HERE, KEMURI(6)!"

"Sakana!" The remaining ninja twirled his head to see where Sakana went blasting off.

"Worry about yourself!" Jiraiya shouted as Magama swallowed Sakana, cutting off his scream. Magama turned to Jiraiya when he landed. "This mook doesn't have it either! So that last ninja's gotta have that info!"

"Damn you!" Kemuri blocked several kunai slices attacks from the white-haired Sage. They exchanged attacks, with Jiraiya quickly forcing the Sound shinobi to go on the defensive. Breaking apart, Kemuri panted, holding several bloody wounds at his abdominal. Jiraiya had barely a scratch on him in contrast.

Jiraiya's eyes flashed, and the Sound nin tensed when Jiraiya began his attack.

"Doton: Yomi Numa(7)!" The ground underneath Kemuri began to ripple, transforming into a dark and sticky mud. Kemuri's legs quickly began to sink into the muck, and he cried out in frustration.

Jiraiya landed in front of him, standing threateningly on the chakra-infused earth. "Alright, gonna hand over the information you stole now?"

Kemuri smirked, despite bleeding heavily and sinking deeper into the mud. "I'm not done yet!" The Sound nin moved his hands into an unfamiliar handsign.

"Johatsu no Jutsu(8)!"

Jiraiya tensed, and shouted. "Magama, quick!" The toad jumped at the Sound ninja, aiming to swallow him. Magama fell straight through the ninja, who began dispersing in vaguely humanistic clouds of mist.

The cloud whirled into the sky, seemingly dispersing with the winds.

Jiraiya stared at the area the ninja had disappeared to. "Tch. Looks like I've got more work cut out for me..."

He began to search for the final ninja, with his search bringing him to the rundown village where he met that boy.

* * *

Jiraiya stared down at the young boy, uneasy feelings churning in his chest. Chou's words faintly brought a buried memory of three kids that he presumed was dead.

_"Teach us ninjutsu... Please? You guys are Konoha ninja, right?"_

Should he teach the kid how to write? Teaching people how to write usually took an extended amount of time. Time that he didn't have.

He sighed, scratching his hair. Chou looked up at him, with both hope and apprehension in his eyes. A look that seemed so familiar, especially on those nostalgic features.

It was kinda his fault that the Sound nin called Kemuri fled here. He could teach Chou the basics of writing while he was tracking the Sound nin, who probably was hidden somewhere nearby the village. There was cloth to be used as bandages, and food, despite the apparent scarcity of it, judging from the thinness of the villagers, including Chou...

"I've made my decision."

* * *

_Translation Notes:_

_(1) Nomin _農民 - _Plowman_  
_(2) Sakana _魚 _- Fish  
__(3) Suiton: Tako no Kyuban Odori _水遁・蛸の吸盤踊り_- Water Release: Octopus's Sucker Dance  
(4) Kotaku _光沢 _- Glint  
(5) Raiton: Jibashi _雷遁・磁場死 - _Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder_  
(6) _Kemuri_ 煙 _- Smoke  
(7) Doton: Yomi Numa_ 土遁・黄泉沼 _- Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld  
(8) Johatsu no Jutsu_ 蒸発術: _Evaporation Jutsu_

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_The style of the houses in Chou's village is that of the elevated house, except more crude and primitive. The people in the village aren't ancient or primitive; they just don't have anybody who knows how to build proper houses. _

_The one who has the largest house is Mrs. Kogu, who lives in a Minka-style building. Her house differs from the others because the man who loved her built it for her, but died soon afterwards when he caught ill in a short epidemic that swept through the lower-classes ten years ago. Mrs. Kogu found a new love, and married him. _

_The epidemic is non-canon, but in this story it killed many of the villagers and reduced the village's already meager wealth. It also rendered Kofuku infertile, and forced the surviving villagers to burn the many houses of the sick. _

_And that's some of the history of the village. _

_This is my first action scene, so I hope it's acceptable for your tastes, dear readers. The OCs aren't very important; they are just people I made up on the spot. Kemuri used a jutsu like the Hozuki Clan's Hydrification Technique, but he turns into the air instead of water. And I guess that's all the random info I'm putting out._

* * *

_Reviewer Thanks: _

_Riku Yamamoto - Thanks! :D  
Tachzaruu - He might learn fuinjutsu... It depends on the amount of sleep I've had in the past few days.  
Guest - Thanks! And I will be continuing this fanfiction, but updates will be sporadic because studying is an extremely important aspect of my life.  
Mizuki00 - I'll never abandon anything, I'll only push it off for a long time, 'cause that's my ninja way! And like, Nagato totally doesn't have anything to do with my OC HAHAHAH. HAHAHAHAH. AHAH. HA._

_Thanks for reviewing, beautiful people! And thanks to those who favorite-d too!_

* * *

_Rin signing off!_

_Status - Unbetaed_

_Words - 3059_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

_"Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover." _  
_― H. Jackson Brown Jr._

* * *

"Sorry kid, but I can't teach you."

...

I stared at him. "... What? W-what!? Why not?"

Jiraiya scratched his face. "Well, I'm a great Sannin! I can't go around teaching snot-nosed kids like you!"

"That's... that's not a good excuse!" Just teach me, bastard! I can't stay in this hole forever!

"It is a good excuse! If I went around teaching everyone who asked me, then I wouldn't be the legendary Hermit but the legendary Teacher!"

"...? You're not a very, uh, good hermit in the first place!"

"Shush! Respect your elders, kid!"

"I'll give respect where it's due!"

Jiraiya groaned. "You're not cute at all!"

"I'm supposed to be a male! Boys aren't supposed to be... cute!" I said angrily. Jiraiya suddenly looked at me in interest, as if something caught his interest.

"Y'know, you're acting a lot more open than when you weren't angry, kid."

I stared at him, my face turning sulky and taking on a tinge of pink from anger, embarrassment, or even both. "What does that have to do with the current topic?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's ju-" The door to Mrs. Kogu's house opened, and she stuck her head out.

"Hey, what are you people doing, loitering in front of my house!?" Mrs. Kogu shouted while twitching, clearly annoyed. "It's really suspi-oh, little Chou! Good evening!"

I shuffled a bit, retreating into my shell again. "... Ah, g-good evening." She smiled tightly at me, and turned to Jiraiya.

"So? Who are you?" Mrs. Kogu gave Jiraiya a once over, twitching slightly at his outlandish clothes.

Jiraiya gave her a smile that seemed oddly suave. I didn't even know he could smile like that, from his idiotic actions.

"Ah, kind lady, I'm just a wandering traveler who is searching for a place to rest. I heard from Chou that there was a hospitable gentlewoman who gave refuge for wanderers, but I didn't know that you would be such a charming lady."

WHAT THE SHIT. THAT'S SICKENING. EXCUSE ME AS I GO WASH MY EARS OUT.

Mrs. Kogu blushed at his flattering words. "My, what a well-mannered fellow! Nothing like the rabble that lives in these parts... I suppose I could let you stay for a night or two..."

"I will stay in this village to a maximum of a week. Is that too long?"

"Oh no, no! Not at all!" Mrs. Kogu waved her hands, and giggled. She opened the door to let him in.

Jiraiya stepped inside, and turned slightly. "Well kid, I guess I'll be seeing you around. Thanks for the tour, eh?"

I glared at him in response.

Teach me how to write, damn it! Don't go flirting with old women past their prime!

I didn't say that out loud, though Jiraiya could probably read it all over my face. I turned from him, and stalked back to my place of residence.

Sigh.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up bright and early for my daily morning exercise ritual. I started by running around the village once, and headed out to run around the rice paddies.

The paddies were glistening with water, and the sun reflected off of the tranquil stream. Bird chirped, breezes blew, blah blah blah. I poked a small green frog with my stick.

As I struggled down the worn dirt path, I caught a glimpse of white hair near the patch of forest that extended like an octopus arm near our village.

It was the bastard who was otherwise known as Jiraiya. The bastard who wouldn't teach me how to write. Not that he was obligated to, it's just that I really, really want to read and write like a civilized human being.

I slowly inched through the grass. If I sneak up on him without him knowing, then maybe I could find out what he's doing here! I stowed myself stealthily behind a bush, and began my own investigation.

"Man, where could he be hiding? He couldn't have gotten far with those wounds..." Jiraiya shuffled around the trees, closely examining the ground.

"Hmmm, what's this?" He picked up an object that was hidden from my view. All I glimpsed was a flash of white.

"Oh ho! What could this be?!" I leaned forward in curiosity as his mouth twitched into a... perverted smile?!

"A pair of woman's panties! What a haul!"

I fell into the bush in shock. Why was there a pair of panties!? I wasn't worried about his reaction (because he's a perverted old man), but we were in a forest that was near a village of people who didn't wear panties! We wore loinclothes!

"Hah, I knew there was someone there!"

I looked up, rubbing my head, to see Jiraiya staring down at me with a disapproving look.

"Hey kiddo, whatcha doing, following me around like this? It's kinda creepy, y'know."

"I, uh... I..."

Quick, Chou! Bullshit something quickly!

"W-well, you see... I was, uh, following because... b-because... because who wouldn't want to, er, bask in the majestic presence of, uh, Jiraiya of the Sannin?! Surely, nobody would, um, pass up on a chance like this!"

I waited timidly for his response. A bead of sweat rolled down my cheek, falling to my hand.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! UNDERSTANDABLE, WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO BASK IN MY MAJESTIC PRESENCE?!" I laughed nervously as he yelled jubilantly to the skies, his ego flying to the figurative roof.

He suddenly stopped laughing, and frowned at me. "But, speaking seriously, I've got some secret shinobi business right now. Why don't you play somewhere else? I'm busy."

My face fell into a scowl, an expression that I seemed to adopt often around Jiraiya. "I... I want to know what you're doing!"

"I'm not just some kid! I'm smart, I could... I could help you! So please?" I put on my best puppy-dog face, and stared up at him.

Jiraiya looked away, pushing his lip up in an annoyed pout. "Well, you are speaking more clearly and coherently than a normal non-shinobi kid usually does... Don't give me that look! I won't give in!"

My lower lip trembled.

"You can look as cute as you want! I'm not saying yes!"

My eyes began to water.

"Sorry, your cuteness won't work on my manliness!"

I began to sniffle sadly.

"N-nope! Not happening!"

A sob broke through my throat, and tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. Jiraiya glanced at me out of the corner of his eye with a pained and exasperated expression.

"Alright, alright! I'll let you help! Just... stop giving me that look!"

My face broke into a grin, and I did the V for Victory sign in triumph. Finally!

The triumph I felt broke when Jiraiya spoke up again. "But, that cute expression... It makes me doubt whether or not you're a boy again... Are you really, really sure?"

I stabbed him in the shin with my stick.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! Chapter 4 of Mr Moth is done! Sorry for not updating quickly, but life's hard and studying is tough! _

_I guess the story is finally picking up at this point, with Chou managing to stick to Jiraiya! Haha, get it? "Stick"?_

_I'm funny. _

_Thanks to Tachzaruu! Thanks for reviewing! I wasn't too sure about the fight scene earlier, but I'm glad I managed a passable display! And Chou is one of those two-faced people... They seem nice and quiet, until you get to know them..._

_Anyways, that's all I have for now. See you! _

_-Rin_

* * *

_Words: 1312_

_Status: Unbetaed, unproofreaded._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shatter

* * *

"The human mind has a primitive ego defense mechanism that negates all realities that produce too much stress for the brain to handle. It's called Denial." -Dan Brown

* * *

"Excuse me... if you don't mind me asking, what did you do three days ago?"

"Eh, three days ago? Hmmm, I woke up, ate breakfast, went to the paddies, came home, ate, and went to bed, just like any other day. Why do you ask, little Chou?"

"Ah, well... I'm... I'm trying to get to know, uh, the people in the village better! I noticed, er, that I, uh, don't interact with others much, so yeah!"

"Well, it's nice to see you getting out more often, ahaha."

"Yeah..."

I averted my eyes and ran off to interrogate the next person I saw. As my feet pounded on the loose dirt road, my mind traveled to the events of the day before.

* * *

Flashback time:

_"What can I do to help?" I asked Jiraiya inquisitively.  
_

_Jiraiya had his hands on his right shin, rubbing the area where I had stabbed him with my stick._

_Good old sticky. Best friend._

_He looked up at me, wincing. "How am I supposed to know? You sprung this up on me so randomly! You think I know what you should do?" Jiraiya went back to rubbing the sore spot on his shin, muttering to himself. "Damn, that is one sharp stick..."  
_

_"T-think of something... You said I could help..." I waved my trusty stick that I spent hours hardening. Damn right it hurts, shitface. That's what pieces of shit like you get. Oh, but it's not like I'm trying to be threatening. I'm just a cute little kid!_

_"Alright, alright! Hmmmm... I guess you could help me out by interrogating some of the villagers on their whereabouts and actions three days ago. They don't quite trust a stranger like me, a bit irking, but understandable." _

_Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "Do you think you can do that?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah, but the villagers don't... like me that much either." _

_"Hm? Why's that? You seem so likable, with your cute little-ow!" Jiraiya grabbed his left shin, where I had just jabbed him. _

_"S-shut up! I'm not cute!" I waved my stick angrily at him._

_Smiling indulgently down at me (bastard), Jiraiya patted my head. "Alright, alright, you're not cute, kid. Now, gonna tell me why?" _

_I grabbed his hand, and pulled it off my head. "They, uh, don't like me 'cause I'm different." I motioned to my bright orange hair and my reddish-brown eyes, features that were so different from the brown and black eyes and dark hair of the other villagers. I poked my cheek, which was smooth and peachy, a direct contrast to the rough burnt brown of the village inhabitants. Even all the children were burned brown, and if they weren't, they would be._

_"That's a bad reason to dislike someone... but understandable. The locals didn't seem prejudiced at first glance though." _

_I shuffled my feet around. "It... might, uh, also be because I'm, well, different personality-wise. Since you're a mighty shinobi who is a Sannin and super strong and perceptive, you should've noticed, right? And appearance-wise, it's 'cause I'm, uh, adopted. Different things scare them, in a way." _

_"I've noticed that your intelligence and speaking level is not of a normal child's, even from a civilian's perspective." Jiraiya's eyes turned thoughtful, and he put a finger to his chin. "You'd actually make a pretty good shinobi, kid." _

_Flushing from his flattery, I turned away from him. "W-whatever. I'll start asking them questions tomorrow." _

_I felt Jiraiya's gaze on my back as I stumbled out of the forest, cursing to myself quietly as a I tripped over a bush._

* * *

Flashback End.

I shook my head to escape my reverie, and ran up to another random villager that passed by me.

"E-excuse me!" The villager turned, and I blinked in realization with who I was speaking to. It was the villager who raised the fuss about the Sound nin he had seen a few days ago!

He knelt down to speak with me. "Well, if it isn't little Chou? Finally decided to come out of your li'l hidey hole?" Tsuchiro (1) ruffled my hair, and I fought to keep down a scowl. It was really a pain in the figurative ass that people just LOVED to ruffle my hair. What was with them and messing up my 'do? Sure, I only spend a minute everyday keeping it down, but that one minute is precious! A minute off my lifespan! I could die in a minute! And now I had to spend another minute fixing my hair! Ah, but I digress...

Back to the present, I spoke extemporaneously. "Um, I-I-I was hoping to ask you, about what you did three days ago!" I watched him carefully as he stroked his thick beard carefully.

"Three days ago? I recall tha' was the day tha' I saw that darn Sound-nin when I went to take a piss at night! Why, is something wrong?"

"Oh, n-no. I was just, er, curious..." I sheepishly smiled up at him. "What happened when you saw the Sound-ninja?"

"Well, I just turned and ran clear off! It ain't healthy to get involved in those damned ninja's business... Especially if they's a Sound ninja. Trouble follows them everywhere, see."

"T-thank you. Are you sure you don't have anymore information?" He shook his head in apology.

"Sorry, little Chou. Anyways, I heard that you've been hanging about with that new fellow in town, with the white hair. He... did he ask you to do this?"

"Uh... I'm doing this because I want to! Honest!"

Tsuchiro gave me a funny look. "Alright, but you come to me if he starts any funny business!"

I nodded, and gave him my best, sunny smile. The ones that burn the target's eyes out, as well as your own self-esteem. "I will!"

Tsuchiro smiled at me, and ruffled my hair again. "That's a good boy! Now, run along now. Why don't you go play with the other children?"

I sighed, and turned to find someone else to interrogate. As I began to take my first steps, a thought formed in my head. Tsuchiro... was too polite and parental to me. He didn't necessarily dislike me, but he was one of the villagers that didn't enjoy speaking with me. And everyone in the village knew that I didn't play with the other children because they didn't like me (The feeling was mutual. Drooling idiots, all of them.)I turned my head slightly on a whim to glance back at him.

He had begun walking away, stomping heavily, but I could see his face from the side. Shadowed slightly, his face was one filled with dread, fear, and determination. I shivered at his face. A face like that bode no well, especially for the village.

I had to tell Jiraiya about this.

* * *

_Third Person POV: Kemuri_

"Damn it!" A shadowy figure pounded the dirt wall of a house with his fist in the stereotypical anime style of someone in extreme distress.

"He's here already... I thought I would have more time to prepare for his arrival..." He paced nervously, wringing his hands together.

"Aaaah, all I can do... all I can do... There's nothing I can do now that he's here..."

Kemuri smirked, his face shadowed as mysteriously as it could get, which was not much. "Ahahaha... of course not, there's always a way."

"There's no such thing as not being able to make a difference... ha, ha... I just need to plan this out... For Sakana and Kotaku's sacrifices..." Kemuri stopped pacing, and began fading into a opaque mist.

"They always said that Konoha-shinobi were soft, afterall..."

* * *

_Translation Notes:_

_(1): Tsuchiro (土郎) - Dirt Son [rough translation]_

* * *

_Author's Notes：  
_

_Er, this chapter's kinda crappy. I got lazy, I admit, but cut me some slack. The SATs are coming up, and I want a good test score._

_I kinda feel like my chapters are getting crappier and shorter, so I'll try and do better from now on. I'll probs go back and edit them as well, once I find the time to. _

_Sorry! _

_Thanks for reading! _

_ -Rinringringo_

* * *

_Thanks to Kotama, juia, , Fellow, and Tachzaruu for reviewing! Reviews make me happy. -u-_

* * *

_Status: Unproofreaded_

_Words: 1466_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Entropy

* * *

_"Hearing him talk about his mother, about his intact family, makes my chest hurt for a second, like someone pierced it with a needle." _

_ -Veronica Roth_

* * *

I stumbled through the stupid bushes that wouldn't get out of my fucking way. Seriously, here I am, in a rush, and these fucking weeds kept tripping me up.

This isn't a shitty horror movie, damn it! I wasn't even being chased by anything! Except by this butterfly, but it was probably just wandering in the same direction I was. I waved it away as it flew near my face.

I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Jiraiya!" My voice echoed slightly in the forest where I had last seen Jiraiya stumbling about earlier. "Hey, Jiraiya! Where are you?" I walked through the forest, looking around. He had to be here somewhere.

"OII, perverted bastard!"

"Senile baldy!"

"Toad breath! Warty old codger!"

As I called out more creative invectives through the warm air, a shadow loomed behind me. "Prince Playbo..." I turned, and there was the Toad Sage himself, with a pissed off smile that could set burn Amaterasu. And everyone knows that Amaterasu is supposed to be the one doing the burning.

"Ooooh, uh, hey, er, Jiraiya-sama! Fancy seeing you here, I w-was, just looking for you!"

His smile twitched erratically. "Heeey, brat. Care to repeat what you were saying earlier?" A bead of sweat rolled down my cheek, and I gave him my most charming smile in response. "I don't, uh, know what you're talking about."

A fist bonked my head, knocking me back into those damned bushes.

* * *

"Alright, so you needed to tell me something?" Jiraiya sat cross-legged in front of me with his arms folded together. I nodded, and recounted Tsuchiro's suspicious behavior in the village. Jiraiya stayed silent for a few seconds, and spoke up.

"Kid, you were horrible at handling that situation." I glared at him.

"What, i-it's not like I've had lessons, in, in lying."

"Well, here's shinobi reconnaissance lesson #1!" Jiraiya pointed a finger at my face. "Don't be so obvious when you're trying to obtain information from someone!" I growled at the offending appendage in front of my face, and batted it away roughly.

"Haven't you ever heard that it's not polite to point?!" I snarled at him while jabbing him in the leg.

"Well, haven't you ever heard that it's not polite to stab people with sticks?" Jiraiya scowled at me, and sighed. "Anyways, I'll head back to the village with you. This Tsuchiro sounds like he might have connections with Kemuri." My ears perked up.

"Kemuri? Is that the person you're trying to find? The Sound-shinobi?"

Jiraiya groaned, and slapped his face with his palm. "Arghhh! Oh, whatever. It's not like knowing his name will hurt you, really. Yes, I'm chasing a shinobi named Kemuri. That's all I'm gonna say. Now, are we gonna go back to the village or what?"

I nodded quickly, and bounced to my feet. Jiraiya pushed himself up with a grunt, and scooped me up.

I stared at him. "Uh... w-what are you doing?"

He stared back. "Carrying you. Did you somehow become stupider in the time I didn't see you?" A small smirk had slowly unfurled itself on his face. It pissed me off.

"Shaddup! Put me down!"

"This is easier! Your legs are so short that it'll be faster if I carry you!"

"Put. Me. Down!"

He ignored me, and I resigned myself to being a simple potato sack flung over someone's shoulder.

* * *

After a few seconds of Jiraiya's fucking FAST running (sometimes I forget that he's a Sannin because of how goofy he is), we saw the village.

Thankfully, everything seemed completely normal. No screaming, smoke, or jutsu flying around. Just ordinary life.

Jiraiya put me down next to him in front of the village's psuedo-entrance. "Alright, kid. Let's go look for this Tsuchiro. Where do you think he may be?" I shrugged in response. "C'mon, you have to at least know something. He's your fellow villager thing, right?"

I snorted. "I... I never paid much, to him. He didn't like me, so I, uh, didn't like him either. He might be around the village, though." I marched into the village, passing by people who frowned at Jiraiya's presence. It was starting to get a bit annoying. Just a bit.

"Chou!"

I turned at the sound of my voice to see a person that I did not want to see right now. Father. Father was jogging up to me, with an angry(?) expression on his face.

Also known as one of those people who also do not like outsiders in our village. And guess who I'm hanging out with! A white-haired perverted outsider named Jiraiya!

I tugged on Jiraiya's arm, shaking my head and motioning to move faster to make it seem like we weren't chilling together. He must've gotten the message, because he began taking larger steps. Fuck him and his long-ass legs. I'm not jealous or anything.

"Chou!" I grumbled to myself softly, and turned.

"F-father?"

"Chou, were you spending time with that man? What did I tell you about talkin' with strangers?"

I averted my eyes from his stern gaze. "Y-you n-never told me anything about... t-talking with strangers. All you said is t-that, uh, 'outsiders are bad, and that they do is bring bad stuff and bad juju.' Jiraiya is my f-friend, so he isn't a, um, stranger." My father basically just complained about outsiders whenever the topic was brought up. He never actually said that I shouldn't interact with them. Therefore, my association with Jiraiya was A-OKAY.

Father sighed, and shook his head. "If you know that, then you should realize that it's not safe to interact with people outside of the village! Even if he is your... friend." He ruffled my hair, and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Understand, Chou, that those outsiders only bring suffering with them!" I flinched at his harsh tone. He had never spoken to me like that before.

"B-but-" Father cut me off sharply. "No buts. Stay away from him." His hands squeezed my shoulders tightly, and I felt his rough nails dig into my shoulders.

It hurt.

I felt anger and frustration slowly bubble up in me slowly, and I lowered my gaze to the floor. My eyes were undoubtedly filled with resentment and irritation right now. Father released me, and turned to walk away.

"I'll be going out to the fields now. Remember, don't go near the outsider."

I whispered softly, "...I'm... I'm..."

Father turned to look at me. "Hm? What was that?"

I whipped my head forward, and stomped toward him. "W-Why shouldn't I go see Jiraiya!? He's my friend!"

Father's mouth turned downwards in disapproval. "He's an outsider. This is how it's always been."

"I don't care!" I reached up and tugged on my painfully orange hair. "I'm a... a damn, fucking outsider too! You think I can't tell, how I look different?! Just... Just what do you have against outsiders? Against people who are different!?"

"You're not an outsider, Chou! You're my and Kofuku's son!"

We were beginning to attract the attention of other villagers. The thought of Jiraiya crossed my mind, but slipped away just as quickly. "I have no friends because I'm an 'outsider'! The villagers fear me, shun me for what I am! Why don't yoU!? Why don't you and Mother stay away from me like everyone else? Why don't you hate me too, because I'm an outsider?!"

"Stop it, Chou. You're just blathering nonsense!"

"You stop!"

Father flinched as I yelled at him. "All I want is someone to talk to! No one's ever there for me! No stupid children, no stupid adults, and most importantly of all, you and Mother!"

"It's always 'Oh no, Chou. I'm too busy. Why don't you go do something else?' 'Chou, don't be so greedy! We have no time to play. We have to work hard and make sure that we have enough to eat!' 'Chou, go play with the other kids!' We live in a village where nothing happens! And like I've stated before, nobody, absolutely NOBODY, wants to be friends with me!"

Father had fallen silent now, gazing at me with some sort of emotion in his eyes.

"Can't I just be self-centered and spoiled, just for once?" I pleaded, my voice falling silent. My face turned bright red after finishing. I sounded so... so bratty just then. I turned from my father, and began walking away. I broke into a run, then a sprint.

I didn't look back. I was too afraid to.

If I did turn, then I would have seen the tears that silently ran down my father's face.

* * *

I sprinted through the village, unaware of the scenery rushing past me. I must've stumbled out of the village, back to the forest. Where nobody could find me.

A bush I did not notice blocked my path, and I barreled into it, turning head over heels and smashing into a small, dirty puddle. My knee ached, and I curled up on myself.

Jeebus, this was pathetic.

I was pathetic.

I let out a loud groan. I'll just lay here for the rest of my sorry life. Maybe drown myself in the puddle, again.

So engrossed was I in the stupid shit hole called my life, that I did not notice Jiraiya's approach. He crouched next to me and my puddle of sadness (figuratively and literally), and jabbed me in the side.

"Hey, kid." I ignored him.

"Kid." More jabbing.

"You ignoring me? Or you dead?" Jab. Jab.

I finally lost my patience, and snapped at him. "Leave me alone! Can't you see I'm wallowing in self-pity and sadness right now? Read the mood, baldy!"

I heard a sigh from Jiraiya, then silence. Did he finally leave? I rolled over in the puddle to check, only to find his face inches from mine.

"What the fuck!?" I quickly drew back away from Jiraiya, chest heaving. "What's your fucking problem?!"

Jiraiya sighed again, this time with irritation, and crossed his arms. "My problem is that we were supposed to find the Sound shinobi, Kemuri, and that suspicious man you told me about earlier. And since you've decided to run off and cry in the forest, I can't do that. What's _your_ problem?" Rude, much? Not that I could talk.

I didn't want to. I just wanted to lie here and wither. Maybe become a spirit.

"Listen, I know you're upset. But that Kemuri probably knows that I know he's here somewhere, and there's a significant chance that he's already plotting to do something undoubtedly dastardly. Whatever he's planning might even harm this village." My ears twitched slightly at that. I didn't even know ears could do that.

"... W-why should I care."

"Ask yourself that, kid."

I growled in irritation. "Don't give me that shit!"

Jiraiya glared back at me in response, his face serious and stern. "Look. I can't spend therapy you right now about your daddy and mommy issues, brat. I've got a bad guy to catch, and you aren't helping. I should be the one saying that!"

We glared at each other for a few more seconds, and I finally looked away. Damn it. I lost.

"F-f-fine. I'll go with you. But only b-because it's for m-my own sake, not your's, not the village's, and not my p-parents'. Mine."

Jiraiya let out a heavy sigh and put his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright, I get it. Now c'mon, we've wasted enough time already." He held his arms out, and I, taking the cue, climbed into them. We traveled through the forest at speeds that made it blur, and made it out in a few minutes.

It's... really tempting to try and become a shinobi just for that. Super-fast travel. Mmmmm. Mmmmmmmmm.

"Kid... Please tell me you aren't serious..." I flushed when I realized that I was talking aloud. Fuck. I thought I got rid of that habit when I arrived!

Huh, I also seemed to be turning red a lot more lately... That was something I needed rectified.

I did not deign to answer Jiraiya, and chose to point inside village instead. "C'mon, w-we need to find, uh, Tsuchiro."

He continued to carry me through the village as I glanced around for Tsuchiro. It shouldn't be that hard to find him, unless he was out in the fields.

Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately, actually) for us, he wasn't in the fields.

In fact, he was waiting for us. Right outside my own house.

Tsuchiro leaned against the rough wooden planks, arms crossed, looking as calm as the rice patties on a nice day.

"Hey there, Chou. Where you two going?"

He looked so fucking peaceful. I wanted to punch him. See how peaceful he is then. I chose to glare at him with all my effort.

Jiraiya bopped me on the head. "Ow!" I changed my target.

"Is this the guy?" I nodded. Jiraiya placed me on the ground, and approached Tsuchiro, who still looked so fucking relaxed.

Tsuchiro pushed himself off the wall casually. "So, Jiraiya. Found yourself a little follower?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Follower? Nah, he's my partner. My mini-partner."

I felt like I was watching a stand-off, except Tsuchiro would get his ass-kicked in a second. Less than a second, actually.

"Hoo, so a great Sannin like you would let a brat like that kid to stick around with you?" My eye twitched. What was with people and calling me a brat? I wasn't a brat. No sir. Actually, now that I thought about it...

Nah. Totally not a brat.

"I-I'm not a brat."

They ignored me, and continued their useless taunting.

"H-hey, don't ignore me."

Again, ignored. I guess they're just going to keep doing this ignoring me thing.

"Are you guys, um, gonna keep up with your stupid b-banter, or are you going to actually get on with business?!" I shouted up to them in annoyance.

Tsuchiro sighed, and put a hand to his temple. "Jeez, the adults are talking, little Chou. Why don't you go run off and play?"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed in response. "Hm, the brat's right. It's time to get down to business."

A soft wind blew through the village, ruffling our hair. Overly dramatic bullshit. I was about to roll my eyes until there was just a sudden blur of white hair. In a blink of an eye, Jiraiya had Tsuchiro by the throat, pinned against the wall of my house.

Holy shit.

"No untrained person of civilian descent should have high chakra levels like you do. Why don't we cut to the chase, eh, Kemuri?"

I stood frozen, watching as a smirk blossomed on Tsuchiro's face. His eyes remained emotionless and calm, contrasting his mocking smile. The sight of it was chilling.

Jiraiya lifted his other hand to his mouth, biting down hard on his thumb and drawing blood. "Now before I capture you, tell me this: what are you doing, disguising yourself as this civilian? You should've known that I would've found you eventually."

"... Disguise?" The cocky smile grew wide, stretching to unnatural lengths.

"This isn't just a disguise, great Sannin." Tsuchiro's mouth opened, revealing the pink flesh of his mouth. Saliva dribbled out of his mouth, and his tongue hung limply. "Ah, this is no mere henge. It is something much much more."

Jiraiya watched Tsuchiro, no, Kemuri, convulse slightly underneath Jiraiya's grip. Kemuri continued, "Have you ever heard of the Henkeidōbutsu Clan(1)? They were a clan who used to reside in Kirigakure, but they were driven out. They wandered, fearful, and weak. Their numbers fell with every passing day... And guess where they eventually ended up..."

"In the Land of Sound, huh? Where you met Orochimaru." Tsuchiro smiled, his mouth grotesquely molded in a gaping grin.

"That's right. And with all clans, they had a special Kekkai Genkai. A very, very special one that convinced Lord Orochimaru to give the half-dead clan refuge."

I heard shuffling behind me, and I turned slowly. Many villagers were dragging their feet towards us, with saliva running down their chins and necks just like Tsuchiro. Father wasn't with them, but was that, yes, that was, that was-

Mother.

No, no, no. No. No. No.

She walked at the very head of the villagers, all with that strange glint in their eyes and wide smiles plastered over their faces. Her mouth opened and closed mechanically, and my eyes widened in horror as a voice rose from her throat.

"The Kekkai Genkai of the Henkeidōbutsu Clan allowed the carriers to transform into vapor, and that vapor could enter other people, allowing them to take control of them from the inside..."

A horrible squelching sound came from Tsuchiro, and I whipped my head back around to watch, horrified and unable to look away, as blood began leaking out of Tsuchiro's eyes, nose, and ears. His nail cuticles oozed blood, and a grey, thick vapor began forcing itself out of his pores. More and more blood forced itself out of Tsuchiro's trembling body, and a face formed within the vapor. Tsuchiro collapsed on the ground, released by Jiraiya, and twitched for several minutes before falling still.

He was dead.

Kemuri grinned at Jiraiya, whose face contorted with outrage and disgust. "I knew I couldn't defeat you, weakened as I was. So I spread myself throughout the entire village, infecting it's inhabitants with my chakra. I overwhelmed their chakra with mine, and I made them into myself. With this amount of chakra, even from civilians, then perhaps I can at least subdue you long enough for Lord Orochimaru to arrive. I sent a clone, see? Soon, he'll arrive, and then I will be triumphant..."

The villagers, gathered in their hoard, all began emitting the same horrid noises that Tsuchiro sounded before his... his death. Vapor and blood spilled out of them, and they fell, choking, coughing, and dying.

They were dying.

Mother was dying.

I ran towards them, ignoring the blood (that splattered everywhere, painting the dreary dirt a deep red) and the vapor (that coalesced and compressed to form a semi-human shape called Kemuri). Mother's eyes were stained red as blood filled them and spilled out from the corners, and blood traveled down her legs and her neck as she began to rapidly lose chakra and, and-no, she wouldn't, she couldn't.

(But she would die.)

An explosion resounded behind me as Kemuri and Jiraiya engaged in combat, but that didn't FUCKING MATTER TO ME.

Mother collapsed on the ground, and I stumbled to her, grasping for her. My hands were red, and my knees were red. I quickly rolled Mother over onto her back, brushing the hair and dirt (and the blood, so much blood) out of her face.

"Ah..."

Something blurred in my eyes.

"M-mommy..."

A bubble of red appeared at her already red-stained mouth.

"Chou... A-ah... y-you... are... my butterfly... Chou... Chou..."

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Gone.

I knelt there, cradling her head. Liquid from my eyes dripped onto her face, and I heard another voice choke out from next to me.

A dying villager, whose name I forgot, pointed a bloody hand at me. His eyes were translucent, unstained by blood. A butterfly rested on his hand, directly contrasting the gore that splashed the scenery.

"You... brought this..."

"****."

... What? The word (that I couldn't hear) was blocked by the sound of an explosion from Jiraiya and Kemuri.

I dropped Mother, and grabbed the grounded villager by the shoulder. He had slumped over, blood seeping out of his pores, the butterfly fluttering softly above my head. I shuddered, and released his shoulder. He was dead, just like the others. (Just like Mother.)

What did he say?

I looked back at Mother, and covered my mouth as bile rose up in my throat. A shudder ran through my body, and I forced it down. I trembled again as I smelled the blood that permeated the air.

I had to... get out of here. Here wasn't safe. I heard houses get destroyed, and the roaring of flames and rushing water.

The earth trembled, and I grabbed Mother by the arm, dragging her with me. I'd find Father, and we would be safe. (All a lie, a happy lie to myself. Nowhere was safe right now. And just what did he say?)

Fuck, Mother was heavy. I was barely making progress. I had to at least get her out of the way of fire. (What was the point, though? She's just a corpse now. I should just run and leave her behind.)

Kemuri slammed into a hut near me, decimating it. I saw Jiraiya, bleeding from several cuts burst after him, vanishing in a flash of speed.

"Chou! Get away from here!" His voice commanded me, and I watched as he blocked several kunai Kemuri threw in front of me. "Hurry!"

A protest rose within my throat, but died as Kemuri's arms began extending into large, misty blades. A mist was rising around the entire battlefield, and I was vaguely reminded of Zabuza's Hiding In Mist Technique. Kemuri was basically made out of mist...

This was a fight between shinobi.

Staying here meant death.

Death... I thought of the damned puddle that spelled my death, and the second chance I was given.

Fuck.

My hand trembled, and I dropped Mother's clammy, blood-stained arm.

Fuck. This.

I ran, as fast as I can, away from the battle. I turned back to look, and I saw a giant toad rising among all the smoke, mist, and dust. Everything would be alright, right?

Of course it would.

(not.)

* * *

_Author's Notes: _

_Sorry for taking such a long break, guys! Anyways, I got a new baby brother! His name is David. They say newborns are cute, but his face is so scrunched up and it's like a pug's and I can just can't help but laugh at him. This chapter has some angst (well, a lot), and it's mostly 'cause we're nearing the end of Chou's stay in the village. It's also because of some real-life troubles I'm wading through right now. Just think of Chou's 'I wanna spend time with my parents' situation right now, and you have the general idea of it. _

_Yeah. It feels hard writing when you feel so disgustingly salty and self-centered. Probably gonna go play with David for a while now. _

_Thanks to all new reviewers and favorite-ers! I'd thank you all individually, but I'm getting kinda lazy... Ah well. Thanks to Zana20 and Guest for reviewing! Chou is a male, and he is not related to Yahiko! The body that Chou resides in is a creation that was randomized for his entry into the land of Shinobi, by the way. _

_-Rin_

_P.S. I made a few subtle changes to the other chapters, but I don't know if it's enough to be noticed._

* * *

_Translation Notes: _

_(1): _扁形動物_: Flatworm_

* * *

_Status: Unbetaed_

_Word Count: 4017_


End file.
